This invention relates to a microwave connector assembly for use in providing electrical connection to terminals of at least one microwave circuit component included in the assembly.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional microwave connector assembly comprises two outside terminals which are located outside of a component housing for at least one microwave circuit component and two outside connectors connected to the outside terminals. The conventional microwave connector assembly is bulky. In addition, it is difficult to connect the microwave connector assembly to the microwave circuit component.